


Do Not Disturb

by that_1_incident



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Canon Related, Episode: s02e07 Let the Right One In, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hands, Hotel Sex, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_incident/pseuds/that_1_incident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Audrey go to the hotel looking for Branson. They stay for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> So, most of the dialogue in the first half of this is taken pretty much verbatim from episode 2x07. Then it, uh... deviates.
> 
> (See also: [Sparkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7022746), [Flutter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7325380), [Shudder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7423297), [Flicker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514452), and [Shiver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7578277).)

Audrey's sitting alone at a table outside the Grindhouse, lost in thought, when she hears a "Hey" and inwardly groans. Obviously the _do not disturb_ vibes she's been giving off aren't as potent as she thought. 

"Have you seen Emma?" Brooke continues without preamble, claiming the chair across from Audrey without so much as a _Can I sit here?_ "Wasn't she supposed to be working this morning?" 

If Brooke were almost anyone else, Audrey wouldn't have even dignified her with an answer. Dealing with other people isn't her favorite thing to do at the best of times, but she's feeling particularly antisocial in the wake of admitting her Piper connection to Noah. Weirdly, though, she's had kind of a soft spot for Brooke since the night Piper died, the night when Audrey was the only person Brooke wanted to talk to at her party. It wasn't like their conversation had been super-significant or anything - Audrey bets Brooke has forgotten all about it by now - but true moments of connection are so rare for Audrey, and especially so with people like Brooke. 

So, yeah, long story short, Audrey's gonna give Brooke the time of day, but she's _not_ gonna act like she's happy about it. 

"She was supposed to be working, but I haven't seen her," Audrey responds brusquely.

Brooke lets out a shaky sigh, and although Audrey may be standoffish, she's not, like, inhuman. She leans forward. 

"Are you OK?"

"I, um..." Brooke shifts in her chair, breaks eye contact, makes it again, then admits, "I think I might have messed up."

"That's ominous."

"You're dark, like, in a good way - I feel like maybe you would understand."

"Dark, I guess, yeah," Audrey acknowledges. "But in a _good_ way? Depends who you ask." 

She's just being honest, but Brooke tilts her head. 

"Are you flirting with me again? Because this is so not the time. I'm serious."

First of all, _whoa_ , because apparently Brooke _does_ remember the last time, but second of all, _no_ , because Audrey _really isn't flirting_ , and she says as much. 

"OK," Brooke concedes, eyeing Audrey like she's not quite convinced but has more pressing matters to discuss. "So last night I handcuffed Branson to a bed, threatened to castrate him with scissors, and then left him trapped in a hotel room."

Audrey... well, Audrey isn't entirely sure where she expected their conversation to go, but it certainly wasn't in this direction. 

"You went full _Hard Candy_ on Branson and left him chained to a bed?" Audrey repeats, partly to make sure she understands the situation correctly and partly to buy herself some time to process it all. 

"Yeah." Brooke cringes. "I don't know, I was just trying to scare him. I thought he knew something about Jake."

"Is he still there?"

Brooke doesn't reply, just takes something out of her no doubt stupidly expensive designer purse. 

"What the hell is that?" Audrey presses. 

Brooke's pretty brown eyes look even huger than normal. "The key to the handcuffs." 

Audrey laughs incredulously. "Oh, wow."

"Don't judge me!" 

Audrey can't help but think all this should be turned around - that it should be her secret out there, with Brooke judging _her_ for bringing Piper here, for everything that happened after. She has a split-second urge to spill all the secrets she's been keeping. 

"No, no, trust me, I am in no position to judge," she assures Brooke instead. "But we definitely need to do something about this."

Brooke nods in agreement, her eyes round as saucers. Audrey sighs. 

"Which hotel?"

\--

Audrey figures Branson will be mad as hell by now, but there are two of them and one of him - and also, he's been handcuffed to a bed all night. Still, she leaves Noah a voicemail as an insurance policy, because if there's one thing the past few months have taught her, it's that you can't be too careful.

"Audrey, you didn't have to come with me, really," Brooke protests. "He's gonna be weak and exhausted." 

Brooke hesitates outside the hotel room door, which still has a "Do not disturb" sign hanging from the handle. When she glances at Audrey, her eyes are clouded with fear and shame, and the smudges underneath them suggest she got about as much sleep last night as Branson probably did. 

"We can take him together. Right?"

Audrey nods. She gets why Brooke's stalling, but at this point, they need to confront the reality of the situation. 

"Just open the door." 

Brooke takes a deep breath, swipes the keycard, and opens the door to reveal… nothing. The room is immaculate, the bed neatly made. There's no sign Branson was ever there, except a frilly eye mask placed on the pillow and a watch laid carefully on top of the sheets. 

"OK, this is bad," Audrey says matter-of-factly, "but Branson was bound to escape eventually." 

Brooke gnaws delicately at one of her French tips. 

"Yeah, but where is he? And who is he telling about what I did? And what is this bizarre little display about?" 

Her phone buzzes with a text, and Audrey knows before Brooke even says anything that it's not good news. Sure enough…

"It's Branson," Brooke says with an edge to her voice. "He wants me to meet him. Either I apologize or he says he's gonna turn me in." 

"Turn you in?" Audrey repeats. "He's _pissed_." 

She supposes she can't blame him, but, hey, there are worse ways to spend an evening than being handcuffed to a bed by Brooke Maddox. In her opinion, anyway. 

"He even put 'apologize' in quotation marks," Brooke continues. She sits on the bed, looking disgusted at the innuendo. "I have to go meet him, right? And convince him not to tell anyone about this?"

As she puts her head in her hands, Audrey sits down beside her, trying to ignore the spike in her heart rate. Ever since the night of the party, this seems to happen every time she gets close to Brooke. 

"You're not going alone," Audrey says firmly, reassuringly. 

Another text comes through, and Brooke tilts her phone so Audrey can read it. 

"He wants to meet you at the school?!" Audrey's standing now, not really _yelling_ but definitely speaking loudly. "That is so messed up! He's a known predator - what's wrong with him?!"

"It's where we used to hook up." Brooke shakes her head. "I think this is his idea of nostalgia." 

"Or the perfect place to exact his revenge," Audrey counters. "He's such _scum_ , Brooke!" 

"Don't spiral on me, OK? Trust me, he's not worth the anger."

Audrey's amazed by how calm Brooke's being, how together she is, especially in the wake of losing Jake. Of course, she did threaten to castrate Branson, hence their present predicament, but still, she's coping with all this better than Audrey thinks _she_ would in the same situation. 

"You don't have to go, you know." 

Brooke's gnawing at the side of her nail again, and Audrey fights the urge to reach out and make her stop, to tangle their fingers together and squeeze Brooke's hand and promise everything will be OK. After all, there's no guarantee that's even remotely true - especially with Jake gone and Branson being a five-star creep and the killer still out there. 

"I need to know if he killed Jake." 

"It could be a trap," Audrey points out. "And even if it's not, he made it pretty clear what he wants from you." 

"Yeah, well, I don't do anything..." - Brooke looks at Audrey from under her eyelashes - "...or any _one_ I don't want to do." 

Audrey clears her throat and looks down at the bedspread. "I know."

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke's voice is uncertain now - questioning and raw, like the cracks in her cool demeanor are finally starting to show. 

"Anything," Audrey replies honestly.

"Do you think sleeping with a teacher made me a slut?"

"I don't think it made you anything; I think it made _him_ a dirtbag." 

Audrey's response actually prompts a shadow of a smile from Brooke, and before Audrey can second-guess herself, she reaches out and grabs the other girl's hand. Brooke's fingers are soft and slender, and Audrey feels something begin to unknot deep in her chest. 

"Like I said earlier, I'm in no position to judge," she continues, aware of the barely contained roughness in her voice, of the feeling that her heart's about to burst through her ribcage. 

"I appreciate this," Brooke says quietly. She doesn't pull her hand away, and Audrey's not sure what that means. "You talking to me at the Grindhouse, and coming all the way over here, and not acting like I'm crazy even though this - _all_ of this - is so far past insane that I don't even know how to -"

She trails off when Audrey cups her jaw with her free hand, feels the soft skin, the solid bone. Her eyes are wide and questioning, and Audrey's about to ask if she's gone too far when Brooke tilts her cheek, nuzzling into Audrey's hand. 

"I'm not…" she begins carefully, but lets the sentence die. There's a charge hovering in the air like static, and Audrey thinks she might be shaking a little bit. "I just…"

"I know," Audrey responds, and her voice sounds unmistakably lower than normal even to her own ears. "You don't do anything you don't want to do."

"I don't," Brooke says hoarsely.

She's looking up at Audrey from under her eyelashes again, and when Audrey leans in, it feels like she's dreaming. The press of their lips is chaste at first, barely a graze, then Brooke opens her mouth and inhales Audrey's stuttering breath into her lungs. 

Audrey can't help herself - she slips her tongue between Brooke's lips, and Brooke's own is there to meet her. She almost panics when Brooke untwines their hands, then relaxes into the kiss when she feels Brooke's fingers in her hair, tugging at the short strands, adjusting the angle of Audrey's lips against hers, showing Audrey what she likes. 

Audrey's body feels like it's on fire, like there's a crescendo building inside her and every inch of her skin is ablaze, every nerve ending, every muscle. Every organ sings for Brooke, for this moment, for the faint taste of strawberry and the scent of expensive shampoo. She grins against Brooke's mouth, and the next thing she knows, Brooke is pushing her down onto the bed and she's staring up at the other girl like she's everything. 

"I know how you feel about me," Brooke says huskily as she straddles Audrey's hips. "I have since my party. I _knew_ you were flirting, you just never made a move." 

Audrey's lips are still tingling from the kiss, and the welcome weight of Brooke's body on top of hers is making it hard to think, much less form a coherent sentence. 

"I didn't know you… you said you weren't…"

"You call yourself bi-curious, right? Like, you and Noah are Bi-Curious and the Virgin?" 

Audrey loves Noah, but Brooke mentioning him right now is probably one of the most unsexy things ever. She vows _never_ to tell him about this. 

"Yeah," she manages.

"So maybe today, I'm curious too." Brooke shifts a little on top of Audrey, swivels her hips in a way that makes a delicious, dark heat pool below Audrey's stomach. "Or maybe I just need someone. Maybe I just need you." 

Audrey's _fine_ with that, so super insanely fine with that, but her mouth won't work and her brain feels like it's melting. Then Brooke shrugs off her hoodie to reveal a thin, white tank top underneath, and she's not wearing a bra and Audrey forgets how to breathe. 

"Come here," Brooke whispers, grabbing Audrey's hands from their splayed-out, shocked position on the bedspread and placing them firmly over her nipples. 

Audrey cants her hips, Brooke's body heat and half-hardness jolting her out of her daze. This, she knows how to do. If Brooke needs her, she's not going to disappoint. 

Brooke moans gently as Audrey flicks at her nipples, massages them gently, then ups the ante with a sharp pinch. 

"Oh my God," Brooke gasps, scrabbling at the zipper of Audrey's jeans. There's a wet patch on Audrey's underwear, and Brooke presses down at the perfect place, makes Audrey twitch and cry out. 

"Please…" Audrey bucks her hips upward, and Brooke straddles one of her legs and grinds down. 

"Show me," Brooke breathes, her face flushed as she grabs one of Audrey's hands and pulls it from her nipple, slides it into the other girl's jeans. 

Audrey's never touched herself like this with someone watching, and when she slips her fingers into a slick wetness that's at once familiar and uncharted, she can't help but let out a soft noise. 

Brooke's intense gaze is firmly centered on the movement of Audrey's fingers as she clamps her thighs around Audrey's leg. She glides up and down, slow and unhurried at first, and Audrey watches her eyes darken and her pace start to quicken. Her jeans are still on, the tight denim urging her along, and Audrey signals in stuttered gasps that she's almost at the crest of this, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Brooke's long hair. Brooke bites her lip and presses down _hard_ , rolls her hips once, twice, and Audrey's vision whites out.

\--

It takes Audrey a minute to catch her breath, and when she finally opens her eyes, Brooke's leaning back onto her elbows, a glazed look on her face. 

"You OK?" Audrey asks carefully, because she cares about Brooke more than she'd like to admit, and Brooke's dazed smile is the only answer she needs. 

Brooke's phone is still at the bottom of the bed, and when it vibrates, it surprises both of them. Brooke reaches over and holds it up so Audrey can see the latest text: the word _Well_ followed by a string of question marks. 

Audrey closes her eyes again - this is absolutely something she does _not_ want to deal with right now. She hears Brooke typing a response, then feels the other girl curl up next to her and rest her head on Audrey's shoulder. 

"What did you write?" Audrey murmurs, opening her eyes just a smidge, and Brooke tilts the screen in her direction.

_Screw you._


End file.
